


Hot Raspberry Delight (Fresh From the Oven!!)

by Ninji



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heatfic, I may have gotten carried away, M+ UTSS, M/M, heat - Freeform, kinda? like at the end idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninji/pseuds/Ninji
Summary: Poor Razz experiences his first heat and it’s agonizing. Good thing his mate is there to help him out.Undertale Secret Santa gift for @rehliamonster!!!





	Hot Raspberry Delight (Fresh From the Oven!!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rehliamonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehliamonster/gifts).



> Rehlia, I hope this is okay!! ngl i’m super nervous bc this is my first fic i’ve ever done with a time limit. i hope i didn’t get too carried away or anything. ;w; i hope youre able to enjoy this, and merry cringus!!

As soon as Sans stepped foot into his house he was hit with what seemed like a wall of pungently sweet scent. The temperature inside the house was hot and humid, a shocking difference from the never-ending algid weather outside. It was odd; Papyrus wasn’t in the kitchen cooking anything (and, consequently, nothing was on fire), so he had no clue as to where the scent and heat was coming from. He quickly took off his shoes and threw his house key on the table next to his pet rock.

 

He took off for the stairs, climbing them and immediately poking his head into his brother's room. ”papyrus?” he called, but the taller skeleton wasn't anywhere to be found. Nothing seemed out of place either, even though the scent was stronger on the second floor.

 

He shut the door with a skeptical look on his face, and without further delay he teleported into his own room.

 

The scent was no doubt at its strongest here, he actually had to stop and get a bearing on his senses because of how cloyingly sweet it was. He flipped the light switch and froze in surprise.

 

Atop his messy mattress was an equally as disheveled Razz, dripping with magical sweat and tears and drool, grinding against one of Sans’ pillows. The brilliant light emanating from his soul shone brightly through the shirt he was wearing — one of Sans’ own, he noticed. The moment he made eye contact with the older skeleton, he halted his movements and groaned in relief.

 

”razz?” Sans asked, ”whattaya doin’ here? what’s the matter?”

 

”Fuck, Sans, Sans I need you, ” Razz crawled, _actually crawled_ , over to Sans and gripped his shorts tightly. ”It’s unbearable, please just fucking make it _stop_.”

 

Then it hit him — Razz was enduring his first ever heat. It explains so much, the stuffy atmosphere, the scent, the incredible horniness... His body was producing an excess of magic in anticipation for bonding with another soul, whether Razz wanted it or not.

 

”unbearable enough that you had to ruin my favorite pillow, eh?” he goaded with a grin. Razz recoiled harshly and hid his eyes with his arm.

 

”I'm sorry, I didn't — you weren't here and I couldn't — I didn't know what to do — fuck.” He hissed through his clenched teeth.

 

Oh man, his heat must be hitting him REALLY hard. Never in Sans’ adult life would he imagine seeing Razz being so submissive and apologetic. He actually felt guilty for poking a little fun at him like this. With a sigh, he reached down and picked up the skeleton from under his arms and lay him back down on the mattress, the touch itself making the younger skeleton shudder.

 

”it’s okay bud, i’ll take care a’ya. I don't understand how you still have clothes on, you're burning up.”

 

Razz didn’t answer, instead choosing to whimper and cover his eyes with the sweat-covered bones of his hands. He didn't protest as Sans peeled off his pants and threw them onto the ever-growing pile of dirty clothes. The air cooling his heated bones was enough to make him moan the tiniest bit.

 

”yeah?” Sans smiled, caressing his femurs. ”that feel good, razzy?”

 

”fuck, yes, ” Razz whined, not even chastising Sans for using that nickname he pretended to hate so much.

 

“i’m gonna take off your top but you gotta move your arms for me.”

 

The trembling skeleton obliged, allowing Sans to strip him of the damp shirt. The soul nestled in his ribcage was blindingly bright, almost pure white with a tint of magenta magic. It was also dripping viscous magical discharge onto his spine and the sheets.

 

“you fine if i touch your soul, baby?”

 

“Please, you can do anything to me, just make it _stop_.” It sounded like Razz was on the verge of sobbing.

 

Sans nodded, reaching within his ribcage to grasp the pulsing soul. His arm accidentally brushed against Razz’s xiphoid process, and the resulting twitch of his hips and broken, high pitched moan was enough to make Sans startle just the tiniest bit.

 

After a moment’s hesitation, the older skeleton smiled devilishly. “oh, look at that, of course your bones would be so sensitive.”With one hand grabbing the soul in his chest cavity, the other gently pinched the bone.

 

“Oh fuck, Sans —“ Razz writhed on the mattress and Sans drank in the concupiscent look on his heated face.

 

“i gotcha, don’t worry babe.” Sans brought the quivering soul to his mouth and pressed the gentlest kiss to it, slurping up the syrupy fluids that steadily leaked out. At the same time, he trailed his hands up Razz’s sternum and grazed his distal phalanges ever-so-softly against the heated bone.

 

Razz clutched at the pillow behind his head when Sans began to nip and suckle at the pointed tip of his soul, arching his back and thrusting his pelvis forward. “S-Sans,” he growled (or at least tried to, it was more of a low moan than anything), “Please, stop fooling around and fuck me, please. I’m so horny it hurts.”

 

Sans held Razz’s quivering femurs in his hands, spreading them apart to allow him full view of his pussy, sodden and throbbing in anticipation. “you don’t seem like you’re up for foreplay, so i’m just gonna put it in, ok?”

 

“Oh fuck, please, just fuck me already.”

 

Sans obeyed despite his bratty attitude (Razz isn’t thinking straight so it’s kind of justified, he decided) and without further delay slowly sunk into the tight magenta magic, growling lowly at the sweet, wet heat. Razz was definitely tighter and hotter than usual, he noticed, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. He was such a perfect fit, and squeezed him so well that Sans swore he felt a bit light in the skull.

 

Razz yelped loudly in relief and threw his head back into the sweat-soaked pillow. “Fuck!“ he nearly screams, urgent and unrestrained. He reached forward and pulled Sans towards him to the best of his ability by his tee. “I don’t want any of that gentle bullshit,” he tries to sound tough, Sans can tell, but his words come out as a needy whine. “fuck me until I can’t remember my own name, please.”

 

Sans chuckles, kissing a trail from his cheek to his drooling mouth. “of course, babe. i know whatcha need,” His slick, sinuous tongue takes its chance to invade Razz’s mouth, licking at his pointed fangs and eventually entwining with his own, swallowing his choked cries as the larger skeleton begins to drive into him fervidly.

 

Razz comes almost immediately, gushing all over himself and Sans and even the bedspread underneath them. He twists and wriggles in Sans’ hold, but the older skeleton knows that he’s far from truly finished.

 

“keep going?” he asks, just in case.

 

“Yes,” comes the choked reply, just as expected.

 

Sans continues to thrust into him, his teeth trailing from his mouth to his cervical vertebrae, nipping at the sensitive bones and slipping his tongue to tease at the discs of magic in between. He growls lowly, lost in his lust. Razz’s hand scrambles for purchase on something, anything, and eventually Sans’ own hand grasps his, squeezing tightly, almost as if to reassure him that he’s not going anywhere anytime soon.

 

This goes on for a while longer, a cycle of Razz coming all over the sheets and Sans checking in on him briefly before continuing to fuck him mercilessly. He barely needed any additional stimulation to help him along, Sans reached down to rub at his clit at one point, but stopped when the small skeleton winced with a pained noise (“Don’t, hurts,” he was able to babble out). Eventually, Razz emits what could only be described as a wail, euphoric and drawn-out. He whimpers softly and asks Sans to stop by gently tapping on his humerus.

 

Sans lifts his head, face flushed and sweaty, looking exhausted. “no more?”

 

“No more,” Razz shakes his head. “I’m... done. I think. For now.”

 

Sans nods, lifting himself up and pulling out of his abused, swollen pussy. His cum, luminous and cerulean in color, seeps out and onto the bed, and Razz twitches at the feeling but barely has the energy to do anything other than that.

 

“how ya feeling, bud?” Sans asks, lifting the dainty skeleton and cradling him in his arms as he ambled to the bathtub.

 

“I feel better, if not a little sore.”

 

“that’s alright, i’m gonna give you a nice, hot bath to ease those bones. howzat sound?”

 

Razz hummed. “Heavenly.” He hesitated, then turned his head to land a kiss on Sans’ cheekbone. “I love you.”

 

Sans beamed. Razz was brought up in an environment where openly showing emotion could mean the difference between life or death, and that was a habit he brought with him even after he began seeing his mate. To see his guard down and to hear him say those words... Sans did his best to keep his joy from overflowing.

 

“heh. love you too babe.”

 

 

Sans had placed Razz in the tub and rinsed him off using the showerhead, and once Razz was clean enough he plugged the drain and filled the tub to the brim with steaming water. He even plopped in one of Razz’s favorite bath bombs, and the aroma of blackberry and vanilla filled the bathroom quickly.

 

Sans sat next to the tub, stroking Razz’s skull. “how do you feel?”

 

“Still sore. Which is to be expected, I guess.” The small skeleton sank deeper into the bath. “My bones are still tingling. I should be fine for a little bit before it flares up again.”

 

Sams hummed. “i’ll be here for when that happens, ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Razz reached out and kissed his partner, a sweet and chaste kiss to his teeth, water dripping onto the tiled floor in the process. “Thanks. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> niinji.tumblr.com (haha what a wasteland amirite? :’> )
> 
> @ninjibinji is my twitter


End file.
